Destined
by Kiva Taliana
Summary: 6th story in the 'Ripples' AU. In the aftermath of the trip to the countryside, Jack comforts Ianto. Does contain scenes of a sexual nature.
1. Chapter 1

Jack walked into his office to find Ianto leaning back against his desk. His shoulders hunched like it was painful, even just resting his body back against the edge looked awful. Ianto looked up at him.

"You should go home. The others have, perhaps you could still get a lift with Owen he's…"

"No!" Ianto snapped. "I don't want to go anywhere."

Jack moved around him. "Okay, maybe you could just do with a sedative or something. I'm sorry… I really am. It's my fault that you were stuck out there. I should have just let to go to London as you were scheduled but…"

He stopped talking, or rather he was forced to stop talking. Ianto lurched up. He grabbed clumsily at the back of Jack's neck and pushed his body against his.

Jack got the shock of his life as Ianto's lips pressed against his. They were tentative for a moment, Ianto just pressed against him, but as Jack controlled his response, Ianto moved his lips to increase the pressure and Jack couldn't help but react. He kissed Ianto back using his tongue to open up Ianto's mouth and kiss him deeply. Ianto responded to him but eventually Jack broke away from him, coming up for air. He looked at Ianto.

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing you," Ianto replied. He was gripping onto Jack so hard that Jack didn't actually dare pull back in case he hurt him. All of them were aware that Ianto had been badly hurt, severe bruising the paramedic had said, and severe enough that he would have been quite happy to take Ianto to hospital.

"Okay, I noticed that." Jack was a little unsure of what to do now. He knew what he wanted to do, it crossed his mind on a fairly regular basis. But he just wasn't sure if Ianto was thinking straight. Jack looked at him for a moment and then Ianto flushed, seeing Jack's hesitation. He looked away and pulled back from him, carefully sitting back down on the edge of the desk, flinching a little as his sore muscles pressed against the surface.

"Sorry," Ianto said in a dull voice. "I just thought… well… you know…"

Jack flinched, Ianto sounded mortified, assuming that Jack was hesitating because he didn't want him. It wasn't anything like that. If nothing else Ianto had been handpicked by Torchwood London for the very reason that Jack would find him attractive. And he had, over the last few months given enough tentative signals, which he assumed Ianto either hadn't seen, or was tactfully ignoring. Jack had tried to make himself feel better by saying it was the first but over time he had started to consider that it might be the latter.

Now, he wasn't sure of either theory. And he wasn't sure of Ianto's sudden motivation. Jack's main thought was it was just simply a reaction to the stress of yesterday, trapped with a group of cannibals. That on top of all the trauma he had been through over the last few months. Jack wondered if Ianto really wanted him or if it was just a reaction to what he had been through, a need to cling to something secure.

He moved a little closer to Ianto and he reached up to cup Ianto's chin in his hands forcing him to raise his head and look at him. Ianto's blue eyes watched him carefully, uncertain of Jack's reaction to him.

"I do know, and I would love to," Jack said raising a smile in Ianto. "But…."

The smile faded slightly. Ianto watched him carefully, gazing at Jack with an almost desperate pleading in his eyes.

"I don't want this to be nothing more than an emotional reaction to everything that's happened."

"It's not!" Ianto struggled in Jack's grip a little, anger in his voice. "I…"

Jack stopped any objections Ianto had by gently kissing him again. Ianto gave a light muffled protest before relaxing, letting Jack open his mouth with his tongue. Ianto responded eagerly. Eventually Jack pulled back, his face inches away from Ianto's.

"As I was saying," Jack said gently. "Nor do I want to end up being blamed for taking advantage of you when you're traumatized and vulnerable."

"I'm not…"

Again Ianto's protests were cut off by Jack's mouth on his. Jack's hands still cradled his chin but as he stepped closer, into Ianto's personal space, one hand moved to grip the back of Ianto's neck. Ianto responded by standing up and pressing himself against Jack so the length of their bodies brushed against each other.

"Are you saying you're not traumatized and emotionally vulnerable?" Jack asked gently.

"If you're going to refuse me, shouldn't you stop kissing me?" Ianto retorted. Jack smiled at him.

"I should." And then promptly kissed him again. When he pulled back he moved far enough away so that he could look at Ianto.

"What I'm saying is, I don't want to end up being kicked out of bed, in the harsh light of day because you feel better, and then I end up accused of taking advantage of you."

He saw Ianto flinch at the brutal way he put it. The last thing Jack wanted was to take advantage of Ianto but nor did he want to refuse him. It had been affecting him more and more over the last few months. Idle thoughts about Ianto would be provoked if he passed just a little too close to Jack when he was in the hub, or a comment would bring something to Jack's mind. He didn't think he was particularly sex obsessed however many tales he reeled off but he wasn't one to refuse an offer. Particularly one as attractive as Ianto.

His poor, damaged Ianto. It was Jack's turn to flinch as Ianto responded.

"I don't think I'll ever feel better. But I don't want to be stuck in limbo for the rest of my life. I can't just pretend that I'm waiting to make up my mind about what I want to do, when my mind is made up. I want to stay here, with you."

Jack smiled and couldn't resist kissing Ianto again. As he did so he pondered what the hell to do. Ianto was hardly up to anything vigorous. He had been walking around very slowly and the ride back in the SUV had clearly been uncomfortable for him. A practical voice in Jack's mind told him getting Ianto into bed would mean he would be able to get a good look at the damage that was done to him. But that was no excuse really.

Plus, the hub was highly impractical for anything for the same reason. Ianto was badly injured. Jack couldn't fix the bruises but he could work on the emotional damage.

"Jack?" Ianto asked nervously as they pulled out of the kiss. He felt a little unsure as to how Jack would react to what he said. Despite the hints that Jack had dropped Ianto was starting to wonder if he had read the situation right. Maybe Jack didn't want him at all. He flirted with the others as well, and with practically everyone he met. Ianto felt that perhaps he had been a little arrogant in thinking that Jack had a particular fondness for him.

His fears were calmed a little as Jack looked at him gently, sliding an arm around his waist to keep him steady, his other hand ran over the skin of Ianto's face, assessing the warmth. His temperature was a little high, Jack noted, and reminded himself to keep a check of him. Ianto stayed still, watching him warily.

"What I'm going to do," Jack said, in a slight teasing tone. "Is take you home, put you in the shower and give you a good wash." That made Ianto smile. "And then we go from there, okay?"

Ianto nodded, "okay."

"Come on. Let's get you home."

"Jack…?" Ianto started as they reached the threshold of the door. Jack leant into Ianto and kissed him again. Ianto strained to make the kiss last a little longer as Jack pulled away and looked at him sternly.

"Shush."

Ianto rested against Jack, letting Jack lead him from the hub, without saying another word.


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto felt the first flicker of nerves as he went into the bathroom. Jack was in the bedroom across the landing. Until now Ianto had been running on adrenaline, and need. It was true the dramatic events of the previous day had spurred him on, but he did want this. He wanted Jack.

If Jack had asked him why, thankfully he hadn't, Ianto couldn't have explained himself. It was like the feeling he had when the man had been ready to slice his throat, the sudden feeling that Jack was close. Thinking back, Ianto knew it wasn't the first time he had felt it, there had just been odd moments when something seemed to be happening.

It was something similar to the feeling that compelled him to go to Jack after Lisa's fake funeral. In hindsight Ianto realised that if Jack had tried something then, he wouldn't have refused him. But he hadn't, Ianto had just seen his reactions over the last few months, the gentle teasing and flirting. A little less full on than with some of the other team members, but there all the same.

Very slowly he slipped off his shirt, he hadn't realised how much his shoulders were also aching. The dull throbbing pain on his legs had kind of distracted him from that. But it occurred to him that he had been handcuffed for most of the day. He rolled his shoulders a little as he started to pull off his tee-shirt grimacing a little as the muscles protested. He had a particularly bad ache just under his left shoulder blade.

The tee-shirt joined the shirt in a neat pile on the laundry bin. Then he hesitated again as he looked down at his jeans, trainers and socks. He rested one hand on the sink and tentatively lifted his leg straining down to pull on the laces. Neither his legs nor his shoulders particularly enjoyed the action but he managed to loosen the lace, now all he had to do was get the trainer off his foot.

"Are you all right?"

Jack was so quiet that Ianto didn't hear him cross the landing. He almost lost his balance, slamming his foot down hard on the floor to regain it. Ianto hung onto the sink and then to Jack as he moved forward and got his arms around Ianto's waist. Ianto suddenly realised Jack was down to his underwear, and as he pressed against Ianto, he could feel the solid pressure of Jack's erection pressing against him. It brushed the bruises making his sensitive skin tingle.

"Steady," Jack said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"I'm all right, I'm just, my shoulders are hurting as well I can't move to well."

Jack's hand moved up to his shoulders, rubbing gently. His hand moved down, almost instinctively to the painful knot on his shoulder blade. Ianto groaned as Jack massaged to try and ease the pain. He leant against him, resting his forehead down on Jack's shoulder. Jack paused what he was doing, putting his palm over the sore muscle, Ianto could feel the heat radiating off him, which soothed him a little.

"I'll help."

Jack released him, slowly, just to make sure Ianto didn't lose his balance again. Ianto took hold of the edge of the sink, using both hands to keep himself steady. As he regained his equilibrium he was very aware of Jack crouching down in front of him. He moved to pull Ianto's unfastened lace apart and then he encouraged him to lift his foot so he could pull off his trainer and sock in one smooth movement. As Jack did so his fingers trailed over the sole of Ianto's foot, making him jerk slightly.

"Hey!"

"Sorry," Jack said not sounding sorry at all. He put Ianto's trainer to one side and started to unlace the other one. Ianto lifted his foot to repeat the process, and again as Jack pulled off his shoe and sock he traced lightly over Ianto's foot. This time Ianto was ready for him, and Jack altered his touch slightly to make it less ticklish and definitely more pleasant. He saw Ianto's eyes flutter shut for a moment and they opened again as Jack guided his foot down.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked looking up at him, his blue eyes serious. Ianto nodded, frowning a little in confusion. It seemed a strange time to ask, with a strange tone of voice. He understood why Jack had asked a second later. Jack stayed crouching and his hands reached up to Ianto's jeans, unfastening the button on the flies. Ianto didn't say anything and he didn't move. Jack paused on the zip, glancing up again. It wasn't just simply the fact that Jack was about to take his trousers off, Ianto worried a little about his reaction to the damage that had been done to him.

Ianto hadn't realised, Jack had got a vague idea from the bruising on Ianto's back. A few of the blows had caught him in the small of his back and just on his side, below his ribs. The bruises were a deep, mottled shade of purple, looking extremely brutal against his pale skin. Jack unzipped him, sliding a hand in to brush his knuckles against Ianto's groin, through his underwear. Ianto gave another little shudder, shifting his weight slightly, his hands tightening around the smooth enamel of the sink.

Jack slid his hands to Ianto's hips going under his underwear to the skin underneath, pushing them down gently. Ianto got the hint as Jack knelt up slightly, he was taking his jeans and underwear off in one go, probably to try and minimise the pain to his sore skin. Ianto didn't know if it would work but at least it was only going to happen the once. Jack eased his clothes down over his hips and then pushed them down to his knees in one smooth and surprisingly pain free gesture. However Ianto looked down at Jack warily as the damage that had been done to him was revealed.

The only two signs of Jack's fury were the sudden tension in his jaw and the blaze in his eyes. Ianto closed his eyes, not really wanting to see the dark bruising that almost completely covered him from hip to knee. He only opened his eyes again as he felt Jack kiss him gently, his lips touching his left hip and then moving across his stomach. He met Jack's eyes, which were now gentle and concerned. He sat back on his heels and pushed Ianto's trousers down to his ankles. Ianto lifted one leg, then the other to allow Jack to finish stripping him and he slowly got to his feet, depositing Ianto's clothes with the others.

"It's all right now," Jack said gently, pulling him close to hug him, treating Ianto as if he might break at any moment. Ianto rested against him, moving with Jack as he turned slightly. Jack reached out to the shower controls and set it running. His hand moved the controls expertly. It was his shower after all, his house. He knew exactly how everything worked.

For a moment, his hand lingered in the stream of water then he withdrew it to put his arm around Ianto.

"Give it a minute to warm up. It might help loosen your shoulder muscles a little but I'll give you a massage, it should help ease the tension."

Ianto nodded.

"There's some baby oil in the cabinet if that's any use."

Jack grinned, tightening his grip on Ianto. "And what is a respectable office boy like you doing with baby oil in his bathroom cabinet?"

Ianto gave a short laugh, "I'm not telling."

"Oh, you will," Jack warned him. He put his hand back into the stream of water to test it. "That's better, come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Ianto followed Jack guiding hands as he got into the shower cubicle. It was large, definitely large enough for two as Jack got in behind him, having yanked off his own underwear. Jack put Ianto under the steady stream of water letting him stand there for a moment feeling the warm water running down him.

Jack reached for the shower gel nearby squirting a generous amount into the palm of his hand. Without Jack's grip for a moment Ianto put his hand against the smooth tiles to steady himself, then Jack's hands started to move across his shoulders, massaging the shower gel in and easing some of the pain in Ianto's muscles.

He worked methodically, and very thoroughly, working his way from Ianto's shoulders, down each arm then his chest and round to his back. The movements were gentle, massaging, caressing and testing every inch of Ianto's skin. Ianto stayed still, his eyes closed and both hands now resting on the wall, just allowing his body to react to the sensations. And Jack was pleased to note, he was reacting.

Very carefully and taking the bottle of shower gel with him, he crouched on the floor to work lower. He tried not to flinch as he looked at the bruises. There was some swelling in places as well. Instead he concentrated on pouring out more gel and he started on Ianto's left ankle working over that and moving up. There was enough space so Jack could move so he was in front of Ianto. He looked up, protected from the full effect of the shower spray by Ianto. Ianto had his eyes closed, his face not exactly relaxed, he was simply accepting what was happening. Jack didn't quite know what was going on in his head, and he was going to find out before he pushed the situation too far.

He worked easily from Ianto's ankle to his knee, then he started to take more care, working over his left thigh. Ianto flinched on occasion, but he didn't move, he didn't tell Jack to stop. Now and again he whimpered, but only slightly.

Ianto remained in a daze. He was acutely aware of where Jack was every step of the way. By his side as he worked over his upper body and then when he moved lower, in front of him, pausing slightly before he continued, just making sure Ianto was all right. He didn't open his eyes to look down at him, even though Ianto knew if he did he would meet Jack's eyes. He couldn't cope with that at the moment. He didn't want to see concern, or sympathy, or even the fury towards the person that had done this. All he wanted to do was linger in his own mind as Jack touched him, and he felt the smooth, cool tiles under his hands as he steadied himself.

He only started to be dragged out of his contemplation as Jack moved higher, started to wash the tender muscles of his thighs. When he flinched, or let a small sound escape from him, Jack paused, only long enough to lean up and kiss Ianto gently. On his hip, or his stomach, inner thigh, or navel, Jack found the places that were undamaged, and where he could temper the unwanted pain with gentleness.

Ianto let him work as Jack repeated the process up his right leg and then, Jack's hand inevitably slid between his legs. He caressed Ianto's balls and then moved up to his cock, that had fluctuated as the pain had washed over him and then been eased away.

As the last traces of the soap were washed off Ianto's body Jack leant up and put his mouth around Ianto, drawing him deep into him. Ianto shuddered and moaned as he did so. Then he moaned in disappointment as Jack pulled back. Expertly he moved in the shower, getting up, putting one hand around Ianto's waist and the other turned off the shower.

With the spray gone Ianto was left standing there with the water dripping on him, and reality closing on him rather than the comforting warmth of the water. He glanced at Jack and took his hands off the wall as Jack moved to support him.

"First I promised you a massage."


	3. Chapter 3

Jack dried him off, again he was careful but very efficient. Then he took Ianto's hand and pulled him out onto the landing. He let Ianto dictate the pace, he was the one with the injuries.

However Jack paused on the landing and looked around. Ianto's room was at the back of the house, but it was not the largest of the bedrooms.

"Why didn't you go into the front room?" Jack asked as they paused. The larger room was furnished better. Jack was quite proud of it really. The old furnishings he had bought decades ago had stood the test of time, made in rich teak that almost glowed auburn when the sun hit it.

Ianto glanced at that door and then to the wooden door that led to the room he had chosen, furnished modestly in pine.

"Well, it's your house isn't it?"

Jack shrugged, true, and Ianto was treating it as if he was a guest. Ignoring Jack's orders to do what he liked with the house. The downstairs didn't look much lived in, the kitchen had a few more utensils now but that seemed to be the limit of Ianto's involvement. He spent more time at the hub anyway, where Jack was.

"Fine, but I think we'll go with your home fixtures tonight."

With that Jack led Ianto into the back bedroom. Jack hadn't been in it since Ianto had started to occupy the house. It was neat and tidy, as he expected Ianto to be. On the front of the wardrobe, hooked over the top of the door was a hanger holding a suit, and behind it one with a shirt and tie looped on it. The chest of drawers was covered on top with several of Lisa's items that Sophie had retrieved for him, and in the centre was a framed photograph of Ianto and Lisa together, both laughing, their arms around each other.

The bed was laid neatly, the rich red velvet comforter giving a warm glow to the room. Jack, with his hand holding Ianto's drew him towards the bed. Ianto moved without resistance. His eyes were a little sleepy, exhaustion starting to catch up with him. Jack clambered onto the bed, pulled Ianto with him, but he let Ianto work out getting onto the bed himself since he was the one feeling the pain. He ended up on all fours, his head hanging a little. Jack arranged two pillows and encouraged Ianto to lie down so he was comfortable. The pillows raised his shoulders slightly and he relaxed onto the bed as Jack went for the baby oil.

As he got it out of the bathroom cabinet he glanced around. Not being particularly nosy but just seeing what Ianto had in his cabinet. There was all the basics, razor, shaving foam, aftershave - which Jack already knew he loved the smell of. And tucked away at the bottom of the cabinet was a bottle of pills, sleeping tablets by the look of it. Jack knew for a fact, Ianto had refused anything when Owen offered to give it him. His eyes narrowed slightly as he considered that, then he looked at the date of the prescription. It predated Lisa's death.

Jack didn't spend too much time pondering it. He just made sure he could file the information away for later, if he needed it. Instead he took the baby oil back to the bedroom. Ianto was still lying where Jack had guided him, waiting for him. He looked up as Jack returned. Jack grinned at him, and not by a flicker did he give anything away.

He climbed onto the bed next to Ianto, running his fingers into Ianto's damp hair and he looked down at the bruising.

"Are you all right?" Jack asked. "Do you need any painkillers?"

"I'm fine Jack, it feels fine. I think the water helped."

Jack ran his hands over the smooth skin of Ianto's back. His backbone was a little prominent, and there were signs of his ribs pressing up through his skin, making Ianto look frail. With his haunted face and shadowed eyes he looked almost if he would break into pieces at any moment.

Ianto lay still as Jack ran his hands over him and then he opened the oil bottle. He laced a trail of it over Ianto's shoulders watching it run across his skin, down his back, from his shoulders. Then Jack moved his hand to sweep across the trails of oil, spreading it over Ianto's shoulders, sweeping from his neck outwards. Ianto relaxed deeper into the pillows, putting his head down.

Normally, Jack would have straddled Ianto but there was no way of doing that, with the bruising he had suffered. So instead he sat himself to one side, moving up close to Ianto, brushing his hip against his ribs and settling on the bed.

Then Jack started to work. He began at the nape of Ianto's neck and then worked his way as methodically as he had done when washing Ianto. He started on his shoulders, first the left and then the right. Then he went lower, working on the painful knot that lay just below his left shoulder blade.

Ianto gasped and occasionally moaned when Jack hit a particularly painful patch. At those moments he paused to sooth Ianto, giving his aching arms and fingers a brief rest, gently murmuring soothing words to Ianto and kissing him gently. He could smell the baby oil on his skin, warmed by the contact, his skin radiating heat from the shower. It mingled with Ianto's scent, making him smell all the more enticing. Jack couldn't help but revel in the smell of his skin.

"Does that feel better?" Jack asked as Ianto squirmed, flinching a little as he worked on his shoulder blade. But the muscle had most definitely eased, Jack could feel that.

"Much," Ianto said, sounding very relaxed. Jack felt glad about that, even if he got kicked out of the bed somewhere along the way. Which was something he was still expecting. At least he knew he had eased Ianto physically. He had been though a lot, and not just the events of the previous day and night. Jack couldn't help but shudder with horror as he thought about what Ianto had suffered.

What he wanted to do now was swear, to himself, completely and utterly that Ianto would never be out in the field like that again. But he couldn't. If Ianto wanted to stay, in Cardiff, with him, and in Torchwood, then that couldn't be possible. Jack wanted him to stay. He hadn't really felt as strongly about anyone, as he did now about Ianto, for a long time. Jack wanted him around in Cardiff, he really did.

But that was the disadvantage of a small team, jobs overlapped, when a job required all the team, they were used. He couldn't keep Ianto safe. Ianto probably knew that and accepted it, because he wanted to stay with Jack.

In response Jack wanted Ianto with him, but it would be safer to send him back to London. He'd be hurt but surely his being safe was better than that. Jack wasn't honestly sure he would be safe there. As events had unfolded, in such a peculiar manner, Jack kept getting the spooky feeling Ianto was exactly where he was meant to be.

Jack ran his hands down Ianto's back to his waist, then he started working on his lower back. Ianto gave a murmur of pleasure and squirmed a little on the bed. There was a flicker of a frown as he moved his legs, brushing against the rich velvet but he settled again. Jack leant forward and kissed the back of his neck.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes," Ianto said, settling deeper down onto the pillows. "You are very good at this."

Jack laughed pressing deep into Ianto's muscles.

"That's down to lots of practice."

"Yes, I've heard all about it."

Jack's movements slowed slightly, "are you saying I've got a reputation?"

Ianto tensed under the touch of his hands. Jack ran his hands up to Ianto's shoulder blades again, stroking gently. Ianto moved his head so Jack couldn't see his face, only the back of his head. Jack solved that by moving further up the bed and lying on his side, facing Ianto. He propped his head in one hand and left the other on Ianto's back. Ianto flinched as he glanced at him.

"Kind of."

"Only kind of?" Jack smirked at him. Ianto looked worried but he took a deep breath and carried on.

"In the file…." Ianto paused as Jack frowned. He ran his hand down Ianto's back and moved closer. Ianto felt very acutely aware of Jack's hand in the small of his back, and his closeness.

"It's all right, what…?"

"There's some information in the file, about… you and…" Ianto tailed off. He felt ashamed admitting that he had read it, details of Jack's sex life. And the fact that he had been reported about to officials at Torchwood was hardly very endearing. Ianto kept his eyes down on the pillow, the burgundy cotton that he had chosen, since he had needed bedding when he moved in.

He felt Jack's hand gently brush his cheek, feeling it slightly slick with oil. Then his hands moved back to his shoulders, pushing him down back down onto to the bed and carrying on with the massage.

"It doesn't matter," Jack said gently. It didn't really. Jack knew what he had done, and how he had felt. On some levels he knew the betrayals that had been coming, sometimes they hurt, probably more so because he knew they were there, lingering in the background. But he pushed that aside as he again started to work over the muscles and smooth skin of Ianto's back. He would have liked to have moved lower, working his way down over his backside and legs.

However there was no chance of that. It would be just too painful for him to massage the badly bruised skin. They didn't talk for a while, Jack just worked carefully and underneath his touch Ianto relaxed completely, his shoulders slumped slightly and his breathing deepened.

It took Jack a moment or two to realise what had happened but as he leant up slightly he looked at Ianto's peaceful face, his eyes closed and face relaxed. He had gone to sleep.

"Well, I don't know if that's how good I am or how boring," Jack commented.

Ianto didn't react. He stirred as Jack slid a hand up into his hair, and he settled down again without waking. Jack smiled gently, it was probably the best thing for him. Despite trying to fight it, Ianto was exhausted, physically and emotionally.

Jack stretched himself out on the bed next to him, lying on his side facing Ianto so he could watch him as he slept. He leant over and kissed Ianto gently on the cheek. This time Ianto didn't stir. Jack settled down, propping his head in one hand to watch him.

"Pleasant dreams."


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto stirred restlessly. His mind was still filled with thoughts of cannibals and the awful slaughter house. As he roused from sleep he expected to smell the thick metallic scent of blood hanging in the air, almost choking him every time he breathed.

However, what he got was the smooth scent of lavender and baby oil. And instead of feeling cold, he felt warm, warmed by the closeness of another person. For a second Ianto buried himself down into the sheets, thinking all that was part of a pleasant dream his mind was conjuring up to protect him and he fought to stay with it rather than returning to reality.

A hand ran down his back, gently moving across his skin and Ianto opened his eyes as someone very gently kissed his shoulder, moving across to his spine and then started to work their way lower.

He came awake, seeing the features of his own bedroom. Most notably the headboard of his bed.

"Oh!" he said rather startled. He glanced at Jack who lay next to him, as naked as he was, Ianto registered. His brain finally went into fast-forward and he remembered what had happened in the aftermath of the cannibals.

"Did I fall asleep?" Ianto said, realising how embarrassing that sounded.

"Yep," Jack said. He leant over Ianto to look at the clock. "For about two and a half hours. I hope that's a testament to how relaxing my massages are."

"Oh God! I'm sorry!" Ianto sounded horrified. Jack smiled as Ianto looked at him again, his eyes wide, his face flushing with embarrassment. Jack gently moved so he could roll Ianto over onto his back. Ianto went with him, lying back and letting Jack run his hands up and down his body. "That's not exactly what I was planning… I…"

Jack had quite enough of apologies by that point. He leant down and kissed Ianto, which cut off all words as Ianto kissed him back.

"You needed the rest," Jack said.

"But, I…"

"And you do this really cute snuffling thing into the pillow," Jack added mischievously. Ianto's face flushed an even deeper red but he smiled at the same time reaching up a hand to cover his eyes.

"Oh my God!"

"Well, it was really, really cute."

"Oh, Jack!"

"Ianto," Jack mocked back, he put a hand on Ianto's chest to keep him still. "I'd rather you moaned my name a little differently than that."

"Jack!"

"Nope, not like that either," Jack said grinning. "Don't worry, you'll work it out."

"God, I can't believe I fell asleep, how embarrassing it that and…."

Jack used the kissing method to shut Ianto up. "No," he added in a very muffled tone as his lips stayed on Ianto's. Then he pulled back.

"Shush," he warned as Ianto looked ready to start talking again. Jack ran his fingers into Ianto's hair and propped himself up again so he could look down at him.

"Sorry," Ianto added very swiftly. Jack's hand moved from his hair down to press his fingers on Ianto's mouth. Ianto blinked but lay still under his touch.

"Stop apologising."

Ianto nodded. Jack lifted his hand and looked down at Ianto. Ianto looked around, gazing at the window, Jack had pulled the curtains as the sun had moved across. When day slowly started to move into evening. Ianto put a hand up to touch Jack's face. Jack had stayed with him, since they had left the hub late morning, to now, hours later. He had stayed, not by Ianto's enticement, although that helped, Ianto thought, but because he wanted to. Jack wanted to be with him. Ianto knew that much.

"It's the cold light of day now, I suppose," Ianto said.

Jack looked back, with a flickering of a smile as he reached to stroke Ianto's face. Ianto reached up with both hands to catch Jack's in his own, and he gently lifted it to his mouth and kissed Jack's palm lightly.

"And I still want you to stay, with me," Ianto said. He brought Jack's hand to his mouth again, licking his wrist and then working his way up over his palm to eventually take Jack's index and middle finger into his mouth. Jack's eyes rolled in his head and he got the point that Ianto was trying to make.

"Well, in that case," Jack said, leaning forward to whisper into Ianto's ear. "I hadn't quite finished."

His lips then moved to Ianto's neck, gently licking and nipping his skin. Then he worked his way across Ianto's collar bone, downwards to his left nipple. Ianto jerked and moaned as Jack's tongue caressed him flicking across the hardened nub.

Jack carried on, working slowly across Ianto's chest, down his ribs, over his sternum to the other nipple. Then he moved down, listening carefully to every sound Ianto made, sensing every twitch and shudder as he found Ianto's most sensitive points. Jack worked his way slowly, making it last longer than he normally would have. But he had less to work with. From his hips downwards, Jack's range was limited.

He crawled down the bed, very gently moving Ianto's left leg, splaying him out a little further so he could crawl between them. He kissed his way up Ianto's inner thigh, touching the skin that was clear of bruising. But he didn't linger too long there, he was a little frightened of hurting him, and he didn't need his mind nagging at him any more than it already was. The fact that Ianto had fallen asleep told Jack how exhausted his had been.

Forcing those thoughts aside he rose up, he ran one hand up Ianto's erection and licked at his balls, gently drawing them into his mouth. Ianto arched his back and moaned. Jack pulled back slightly.

"Now that was better," he said. Before Ianto could reply Jack licked him from base to tip. Ianto shuddered and stayed quiet. His back arched and his body tensed. Jack had lifted his head high enough to see the slight flicker of pain but Ianto then relaxed again. Jack now, actually trusted Ianto to tell him if it hurt too much. Now he had got his point across. That he wanted Jack there, in his bed, with him. It wasn't just an emotional need, at least not a short term reaction.

Seeing that run over Ianto's face Jack moved and took Ianto into his mouth, drawing in the tip first, moving his tongue over the head slightly, tasting the salty pre-cum that was weeping out. Ianto writhed on the bed and Jack felt Ianto's hand in his hair, playing with it lightly. Jack reached up and found Ianto's other hand, taking it and lacing their fingers together. Jack held onto him and very carefully drew Ianto into his mouth.

Ianto jerked and moaned again, his hand clenching in Jack's hair. Jack drew back slightly running his tongue over Ianto. Jack worked slowly, following the movement of Ianto's hips as he drew him into his mouth and then pulled back, sucking and licking as he did so. Ianto's moans deepened and his body jerked again. He forgot the pain of the bruising and instead felt only the pleasure Jack was giving him.

He gasped, his throat constricting tightly as he felt Jack's free hand move under him. His grip tightened on Jack's other hand as Jack slid under him parting his cheeks and slowly pressing against his anus and sliding a finger into him.

"Oh my God, Jack!" Ianto moaned. That's more like it, Jack thought to himself. He felt Ianto tense, all of his muscles contracting as he came. As he felt the moment happen Jack moved to swallow as Ianto ejaculated into his mouth. Jack's throat constricted as he took it into his mouth. Ianto shuddered underneath him.

He kept Ianto in his mouth until he was completely spent, relaxing back into the bed, his muscles giving out. His hand relaxing in Jack's grip, and the hand in Jack's hair working against his scalp. Very slowly Jack lifted his head, licking at Ianto as he did so, Ianto shuddered and giggled.

"Don't tell me you're ticklish there."

"It feels a bit sensitive," Ianto said, his voice drowsy and relaxed. Jack sat up, drawing his finger out of Ianto. That made him jump and he hissed with pain.

"Sorry," Jack said. He rose up, working his clenched fingers free of Ianto's and he crawled up the bed, keeping himself raised up, so he didn't apply any pressure to Ianto. Ianto's eyes opened, his pupils were dilated, his face flushed. He didn't look tired anymore.

"I'm all right," Ianto said, sounding it. His hand ran up over Jack's chest, playing with his right nipple, and then his hand moved lower. He was a little hesitant, stroking Jack's belly before moving lower to touch his erection. Jack's eyes flickered with pleasure as Ianto played with him.

"I should return the favour."

Jack's eyes stopped rolling and he came back to himself. He kissed Ianto, just a light trace over his lips. Ianto's eyelids fluttered closed as Jack's lips touched his and they opened as he pulled back.

"You will, but not today. You've had enough Ianto, you need to get some rest."

Ianto's eyes darkened and he frowned, looking concerned. "I'm fine, I want to… do whatever you want."

Jack blinked. He knew what he wanted, he wasn't quite sure it would translate. Jack looked down at Ianto and he felt his entire body clench and burn with desire. He had Ianto, he was in his bed, Ianto was willing, but Jack knew he was too exhausted to be used too hard. But Jack knew what he wanted. Over the last few months he had considered and fantasised about many different things. He leant down and kissed Ianto again, when he pulled back he put his mouth to Ianto's ear and whispered to him.

"I want you, I want to be inside you, in so deep that I might be in danger of completely losing myself. I want you to moan and writhe and want me back just as desperately, opening yourself completely, giving your entire body, mind and soul to me in that simple act. I want to love you."

Jack spoke the words, Ianto's hand reached up to touch his shoulder, then neck and Jack pulled back to look at him. Ianto studied him for a moment, blinking in shock at some of what Jack had said. It wasn't just mild flirting or casual comfort, what Jack wanted was something else entirely.

For a moment Ianto couldn't speak, all he could do was stare at Jack, seeing the look in his eyes. The desperate longing. In the end, Ianto nodded.

"Please, Jack."


	5. Chapter 5

The logistics of working out a position that Ianto could comfortably manage could have been a very clinical, romance-killing experience. But it wasn't, Jack thought. He was tender and careful as he moved Ianto, and Ianto wanted to know how every idea came into Jack's head, so a few stories were shared, Ianto cried once as something brought up a memory of Lisa but in the end, with gentle kissing and exploration they found a position.

Ianto was on all fours and then found it easier if he lowered his shoulders, resting his forearms down on the bed and putting most of his bodyweight forward. It was comfortable, but as Jack moved behind him he was also aware that he opened himself up completely.

Jack's hand moved over his backside, touching his skin and he was kissed lightly, just on the top of his backside where the crease of his buttocks started. Jack ran his tongue around, locating the base of Ianto's coccyx and applying light pressure. Ianto's backside lifted slightly and he gasped.

"Are you all right?" Jack asked, in between kisses as he moved over Ianto's backside with great care.

"Yeah," Ianto said, "that feels nice, it kind of tingles."

Jack smiled, he reached for the baby oil again, which was appearing to have a good number of uses. He slicked up the fingers of his right hand and very carefully slid a hand between Ianto's legs caressing his balls gently before stroking upwards, giving Ianto advance warning of what he was about to do.

Ianto stayed still, the feeling of Jack brushing against his bruised skin was odd. It wasn't painful, but the light touch made his skin tingle. Jack's hand moved over him and Ianto felt a strange shivering feeling in his stomach as Jack slowly slid a finger into him. Ianto gasped as Jack gently explored him, his other hand ran over the small of his back to his waist taking a light grip of him on one side, to keep him steady and reassure him.

He didn't need that much reassurance. He could have felt exposed and vulnerable but he didn't. Ianto felt utterly safe with Jack, so safe he felt willing to risk any pain to let Jack do whatever he wanted. The major part of what had happened that day was in their heads, exposing their thoughts rather than their bodies. What was happening now was just an extension of that.

It just had to happen, Ianto thought. Jack wouldn't hurt him, or frighten him. He just wanted him. Ianto felt happy with that. It felt simple and nice and reassuring.

Ianto spread his legs a little further as Jack put two fingers into him. He was worried, had been worried, of how tense Ianto would be. After all the stress and trauma he had been through. Jack wouldn't have attempted to screw him if there was any danger that Ianto couldn't take it. But Jack could feel it, he was utterly relaxed, assured that Jack would handle him carefully. Ianto was in the hands of an expert and Jack had ascertained that Ianto had never had anal sex before. But he seemed so ready, as if he knew how right it was.

Jack tried to ignore the tingle that was starting at the back of his throat. The sensation that came along when he knew things that were happening were being forced into place. He didn't want this to be one of them. He wanted it to be of their own free will, just Ianto and him, not the universe getting involved. He didn't want to wonder what that might mean.

Ianto stirred as he felt Jack's sudden apprehension.

"Jack?"

"Are you all right?" Jack asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Jack. I'm sure, it could possibly be the only thing I'm sure of. The only thing I have felt sure of over the last few months."

That ended it for Jack. He couldn't fight that, it was what Ianto wanted. It was what he wanted. Deep down, somewhere in his soul, something was stirring, something he thought was long dead and forgotten. One of the many things he had suppressed while he was trapped on this planet, unable to get away. Trapped here until he found The Doctor, who was nowhere to be found.

Jack had made himself slick with oil and so was Ianto, traces of it trailing out of him where Jack had been so thorough. They ran down his inner thighs, over the soft undamaged skin. The bruising almost framed the scene perfectly. Jack ran his fingers up the inside of Ianto's right thigh, catching the oil as it trailed down in two perfect lines. He ran his hand over Ianto's backside to his hip, making him gasp and shudder as his skin tingled again.

Very carefully Jack steadied Ianto's hip with one hand and then used the other to guide himself into him. Ianto gave a sharp intake of breath as he felt the pressure, something different to how Jack's fingers felt moving inside him. Jack watched, with avid fascination as he pushed the head of his cock into Ianto. Ianto's hips writhed accidentally impaling himself farther onto Jack. Jack pulled back a little not wanting to ruin the scene.

"Jack?" Ianto asked, feeling him pull back. Jack's grip on his left hip increased.

"It's all right. I just want to watch myself go in."

Ianto stilled, wishing he could actually see the whole event, but he could feel it well enough. Jack took his time, pushing into Ianto very slowly, pulling back slightly on occasion. It made Ianto tense around him, increasing the pleasure as he pushed further in. But at no point did it become painful, or impossible for Ianto to manage him inside.

With one final sharp thrust Jack shoved himself deep inside Ianto. Jack gave a moan as he pushed his way in fully.

Ianto lurched slightly on the bed, his eyes widening at the sudden deep intense feeling of Jack inside him. It was really happening. He had asked for it, almost begged Jack, Ianto had felt certain Jack wanted him. There had been a moment of unfailing insecurity, as they had stood in the office and Jack had seemed to want to back off. Ianto for a while on the way home, as Jack had driven the SUV and Ianto settled uncomfortably in the passenger seat, had worried that Jack was still just humouring him but as they had paused at a set of traffic lights Jack's hand had moved from the gear stick, up Ianto's leg, to take his hand.

After a moment Jack had lifted it and gently kissed his knuckles. The act had sent a shiver through Ianto as Jack had smiled at him. The action and the smile had left no doubt in Ianto, Jack wanted him, and Ianto wanted Jack.

In that moment of stillness as Jack stayed still inside him and the sensation had sent mental shockwaves through Ianto as he considered it, he knew he still wanted it, and so did Jack. He had expressed himself so deeply. Ianto's eyes widened as Jack drew back, and then slowly pushed his way back in. One hand grasped Ianto's waist lightly and the other ran up his back.

Without realising he was doing it Ianto rose up from his position, evening his weight a little, pushing back against Jack. That made Jack gasp, but it wasn't Ianto's thought when he moved. He just wanted Jack's hand to move higher. That thought projected as Jack moved his hand up to the nape of Ianto's neck, pressing his thumb up against the scruff of his neck, into the nerve endings of his spine.

"Jack," Ianto gasped his name as Jack slowly started to move inside him. As he thrust in, he was careful to only gently brush against the sore skin but every time it tingled, sending delightful shivers of pain through Ianto. In the end Ianto was moving with him, making the pressure harder, and increasing the shivers in his nerve endings.

Jack for a moment hesitated but as Ianto insisted, pressing back, Jack went with him. Ianto liked it but Jack trusted him to say if he needed to stop. Careful though, Jack thought. He pulled back and using both hands secured control of Ianto's hips. It made Ianto groan in frustration.

"Shush," Jack said. He pushed back into Ianto and leant over to kiss him on his shoulder blade. "I want to watch."

Ianto was confused for a moment but glancing over his shoulder he got the point. Jack's focus was on moving in and out of him. Ianto's eyes rolled in his head as Jack started to thrust into him with slightly more concentration. In the end Ianto was forced to concentrate on staying upright, until one hard thrust pitched his shoulders downwards again. Ianto stretched his hands out, grabbing onto the nearest pillow. He drew it closer and put his forehead down on it. He moved with Jack's thrusts as if it was the most normal thing in the world and his body shuddered with it.

But the feeling was rising again, the scent of metal in the air. Jack felt it catch the back of his throat, he couldn't ignore it, and whatever was happening was right. He wanted Ianto, so desperately that as his climax started to build it was almost painful. The warmth spread out along his body, starting in his stomach, Ianto moaned again, partly in pain as Jack thrust hard but the greater part was desire.

"Oh God, Jack."

Jack closed his eyes and lost himself. The feeling swamped him so suddenly. It was like there was no build up, only the sudden intense feelings that didn't die, they didn't fade. His eyes opened to a series of flashing lights, a stream of cobalt blue and diamonds. There seemed to be no origin to them.

And then he realised, his eyes weren't open. His orgasm almost blinded him, the release of the pent up desire he had felt for Ianto. Ianto shuddered against him, shrieking his name as loudly as Jack was calling his.

For a moment there was nothing but warmth and light and then Jack relaxed, slumping slightly. Ianto was doing the same, his muscles losing co-ordination and he was dropping down onto the bed. Jack gathered enough of his wits to withdraw from Ianto, dimly noting the mess and moving to the side so he dropped onto the bed close to Ianto, rather than onto him and his damaged body.

They both lay shuddering and exhausted, crippled by the pleasure and pain of the experience, then Ianto turned and Jack lifted his arm to put it around him and he pulled him close. Ianto settled against him and they sprawled there in an exhausted heap as the shadows no longer lengthened but simply started to obliterate the light as the sun faded away and the night began.


	6. Chapter 6

There was no unnatural light. Jack could see shadows and shapes but the back of the house didn't benefit from any light other than the moon. He had opened the curtains enough to use the light of the waxing moon, almost full, he noted. He looked at the shadows on Ianto's body, mingling with the damage.

Impulsively he leant over and kissed Ianto's hip.

"Jack?" Ianto stirred, his voice a little sleepy.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, I was watching you."

"Watching me, watch you," Jack said with a smile. Ianto gave a low laugh, a deep, throaty, satisfied sound. Jack felt his desire rise again but he forcibly suppressed it. He wasn't going to do anything else to Ianto, not tonight, perhaps not for the next few days, other than to cuddle, kiss and caress him.

Other things they could get to later and the first time was done. They had each other and Jack wasn't going to make Ianto's injuries worse. But there were many other things they could do. Later, Jack thought, much later. Now he just wanted to watch Ianto as he lay there. But his hand moved protectively to Ianto's hip and then he touched his thigh.

There were signs of swelling where the woman had beaten him. Jack had got the story out of Ianto with a promise that he would never tell anyone else. Not even Owen, who probably needed to know. Still the intricacies of the terror would stay with Jack and Jack alone.

"Jack?"

Ianto settled his head on the pillow and Jack moved to lie next to him, facing him, just seeing a few shadows which made up the line of Ianto's face.

"What?"

Ianto's hand moved to his chest, touching him lightly before sliding up around his waist and Ianto moved closer. Jack put his arm over Ianto's shoulders and they cuddled. Jack kissed Ianto on the nose and Ianto tensed.

"Sorry," Jack said and he moved back slightly. "Sorry I didn't…"

"It's all right, Jack. I just want to say something. Really, I should say it."

Jack pulled back, putting space between him and Ianto on the bed. That seemed to be enough. Jack rested his hand on Ianto's hip and he felt a hand run up and down his chest. Ianto touched him, gently and tentatively.

"I meant it, Jack, when I said I didn't want to be stuck just… nowhere."

"Yes, I know," Jack had understood that but as Ianto took a deep breath Jack knew he hadn't really. "So, what are you saying, Ianto?"

"I need to end it, not just me but I know Lisa is still there. I want to bury her, not just a lie but her. And to do that I have to… we have to agree to… you know…"

"Yes, I do."

Ianto's fingers moved against him a little more insistently.

"But I just can't have it. Not Owen, not someone that…. It can't be Torchwood that touches her."

"That does the autopsy?" Jack asked. Ianto nodded.

"I'm sorry, Jack, but…"

Jack put his fingertips against Ianto's lips.

"Shush."

"But…"

"I know, I understand. Now stop, Ianto, just stop."

Jack moved closer to him. He kissed Ianto lightly.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I don't want to be stuck but I don't want Torchwood controlling that part of my life. Do you understand that, Jack? I love her, I loved her… and I love you but… I don't want…."

"Really, shush," Jack said. He looked at Ianto, so close to him and so frightened of such a thing and yet he was desperately holding onto Jack.

"I understand. I'll sort it, Owen won't touch her. Are you really sure about this?"

Ianto took a deep breath. "Yes, Jack, yes I am."


End file.
